Laurel Lance
Dinah Laurel Lance is a lawyer from Star City, and former lover of its city's vigilante Oliver Queen/The Arrow, currently the legal guardian of Sara's "street-rat buddy" Sin following her sister's murder. She is also the vigilante known as Black Canary. Early Life Arrow Season 4 In Big Game, In What Might Have Been, In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Stranger Things, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, In Acknowledgement of Service, In In Absentia, In Blight, In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In For Better Or Worse, In Light A Fire, In A League Of Their Own, In Identity Crisis, In The Longbow Hunters, In Carnivore, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, Alternate Realities In the neurotoxin-induced dream during What Might Have Been, she and Oliver are married and expecting their first child. Arrow Season 5 In The Storm (Arrow episode), In There Is Healing, In Mordru (episode), In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In Lian Yu, In The Prisoner, In Darkness Rising, In Run This Town, In The Kindness of Strangers, In The New Ra's al Ghul, In See You Again, In Once, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Born To Run, In Five Years, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Nothing To Fear, In No Hero, In Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, In Female Furies (episode), In The Ruins, In Phase One, In Over It, In Blood Eagle, In I Have Failed This City, In The Ties That Bind, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, In Nevermore, In Don't Fight It, In Angel With A Shotgun, In Shadows of the Past, In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Bury My Love, In Blue Roses, In Can You Feel My Heart, In No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In The Brides of Dracula, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Cheryl (episode), In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, In Laurel's Sacrifice, In Superhero Club, In Nobody Wins, In Control, Batman Season 1 In The Sting, In Beware The Batman, In A Death in the Family, Supergirl Season 3 In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, House of El In Long Time Traveler, Batman Season 2 In Oaths, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, Batman Season 3 In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Oracle, In Two of a Kind, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In The Clown Prince of Crime, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, Batman Season 4 In No Man's Land: The Court of Owls, In No Man's Land: King of Gotham, In No Man's Land: Unbroken, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Personality Trivia * With 277 appearances, Laurel is the most-appearing character on this wiki. Appearances * 125/125 (Birds of Prey) * 111/115 (Arrow) * 24/45 (Batman) * 8/60 (The Last Children of Krypton) * 3/3 (The Ruining) * 1/80 (Supergirl) * 1/13 (House of El) * 277 (total) (Arrow S4) (23/23) * Big Game * What Might Have Been * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Stranger Things * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons * Acknowledgement of Service * In Absentia * Blight * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * For Better Or Worse * Light A Fire * A League Of Their Own * Identity Crisis * The Longbow Hunters * Carnivore * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City (Arrow Season 5) (23/23) * The Storm (Arrow episode) * There Is Healing * Mordru (episode) * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Lian Yu * The Prisoner * Darkness Rising * Run This Town * Crawling From The Wreckage * The Kindness of Strangers * The New Ra's al Ghul * See You Again * Once * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Straight Shooter * Glorious * Endgame * Darkseid (episode) * Anti-Life * Born To Run * Five Years (Birds of Prey S1) (17/17) * Nothing To Fear * No Hero * Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family * Female Furies (episode) * The Ruins * Phase One * Over It * Blood Eagle * I Have Failed This City * The Ties That Bind (Birds of Prey S2) (17/17) * The Things We Can't Outrun * Nevermore * Don't Fight It * Angel With A Shotgun * Shadows of the Past * The Price * Something Wicked * Bury My Love * Secret Six * Blue Roses * Can You Feel My Heart * No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Fearless * Green Arrow & Black Canary * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (17/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Darkest Day * The Brides of Dracula * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Sisters * Devils & Dust * Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (17/17) * Black Arrow * Song For The Broken * Like You * Please Don't Go * My Last Breath * Laurel's Sacrifice * Superhero Club * The Prometheus Project * Second Chances * Not Easy * Shiva * Devil's Eyes * Paint It Black * Root Cause * Whispers * Nobody Wins * Control (Birds of Prey S5) (13/13) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Bloods and Circuits * Sportsmaster * Tough Love * You Are My Sunshine * Revolution * God Mode * Pound of Flesh * Dark Mirror * The Black Damn Canary (Birds of Prey S6) (10/10) * Long Day's Journey Into Night * Black Racer * Death and the Maidens * Three Nyssa's * FlashCanary * My Soul To Take * So Much Suffering * Infinite (BOP) * Broken Birds * Breathe Into Me (Birds of Prey S7) (10/10) * Whatever It Takes * Erase This * Broken Pieces * What Lies Beneath * Losing You * Dear Agony * I Will Not Bow (BOP) * Had Enough * Better Days, Part 1 * Better Days, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S8) (12/12) * Paradigm * Through Hell * St. John * The Beauty and the Tragedy * May I * I * I'm Not Afraid * Hopeless * Dance With The Devil * Into The Nothing * Take This * Green Canary (Birds of Prey S9) (12/12) * Blow Me Away * Failure * Breaking The Silence * Never Again * Without You * Sooner or Later * Tear The World Down * Angel On Fire * All About You * What A Piece Of Work Is Man * Lights Out * Everything Burns Crossover Appearances (Batman S1) (3/13) * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family (Supergirl S3) (1/22) * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey (Batman S2) (3/13) * Oaths * Bones * Bloodstorm (House of El) (1/13) * Long Time Traveler (Batman S3) (11/13) * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Oracle * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land (Batman S4) (6/6) * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: King of Gotham * No Man's Land: Unbroken * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (The Last Children of Krypton S2) (4/15) * Justice League Dark (episode) (hallucinations) * Challenge of the Superfriends * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (The Last Children of Krypton S3) (3/15) * The Box (hallucinations) * Apocalypse (alt. reality) * Not All Suffering Is Bad (The Last Children of Krypton S4) (1/15) * Worldkiller (The Ruining) (3/3) * The Ruining, Part 1: Mortem * The Ruining, Part 2: Woden * The Ruining, Part 3: Vitae Category:Humans Category:Arrow Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Main Characters Category:Arrow Season 4 Characters Category:Arrow Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Arrow Season 4 Main Characters Category:Arrow Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 9 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Ruining Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Lawyers Category:Characters appearing in 200+ episodes Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:House of El Characters